It Can't be Done
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: This is a fic that someone told me could not be written. It is a crossover with almost every TV show that has been on. Each chapter has a differednt show in it. This so far is a Team Knight Rider/Knight Rider/Viper/Iman/Pretenter crossover.
1. TKR/Knight Rider

Title: It Can't be Done  
  
DISCLAIMER: This is a crossover with whatever show I was thinking about at the time. Someone told me it could not be done, so.. Each chapter will have it's own disclaimer. The TV show that ties it all together is TKR, using some of my charters. If you get to confused when you start to read this read the character bios for Megan, Venus, Steven, and Aries. I haven't seen some of these shows in years so the characters may be out of charter. The only characters I own are Venus, Megan, Steven, and Aries. All Team Knight Rider characters belong to Paramount. All Knight Rider characters belong to someone (not me).  
Any reference to Karr, Nick MacKenzie, or the implant belong to Gryph and are used here with his permission.  
  
Chapter one Team Knight Rider/ Knight Rider  
  
Ten year ago, all it took was one man and one car to get the job done. Now the Foundation for Law and Government has assembled five highly skill operatives, and paired them with the most advanced, state-of-the-art vehicles to take on a new breed of outlaw. They are Team Knight Rider.  
  
  
Venus sat alone in the garage of Sky One waiting for the others to get back. After getting tired of surfing the web and went into shutdown mode (sleep mode). Two hours later the doors to the plane opened and Aries pulled into h8is parking spot next to Venus. The other TKR cars followed parking in their various spots.  
  
Megan climbed out of Domino and Went to check out her bike. Venus had been damaged in the last fight and was only now beginning to look and act like her old self. Apparently the fight had shaken her up more than anyone guessed.  
  
"Hey Venus, how are you girl?" Megan asked.  
  
Venus woke up, "Fine."  
  
"Well, give me a call if you need anything." Megan said as she walked out of the room.  
  
A few moments later Venus called her and told her they had to meet someone in a city.  
  
Megan came back out and got on her bike and left. Sky One would not be taking off so it should still be there when Megan and Venus got back. Steven would remain on the plane.  
  
"So Venus. why do we need to go here?"  
  
"A call came in and said you were requested." The AI said.  
  
"No name?" Megan asked.  
  
"None. It was on FLAG privet channel though." Venus said.  
  
Megan thought for a few moments. "Where you able to track the signal?"  
  
"No."  
  
They rode in silence until Venus put some music on.  
  
**  
  
"Turn here." Venus said.  
  
Megan turned the bike down a deserted side road. This was not the best neighborhood and just by the way Venus spoke she could tell the bike was nervous. Megan stopped the bike and got off, against her better judgment. She walked a few feet away when suddenly she was blinded by head lights.  
  
"Step away from the bike." A voice said from behind the head lights.  
  
She did as she was told.  
  
"Are you Megan?" the voice asked.  
  
"Yes." She answered slowly. Venus sat silently her scanners on full. She cursed at herself for not finding the car or driver before now. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to Megan.  
  
"I find it strange that you do not have a last name listed."  
  
"That's my business. Now why did you call me?"  
  
"I have an assignment for you." the male voice said.  
  
"First, I don't take my assignments from you. Second, I don't take them unless I want to. Third, I won't even think about taking an assignment until I know who is giving it to me."  
  
"Fine then, will this help."  
  
A man stepped out of the shadows, and Venus gasped. It took Megan a second longer then she too realized who this man was. Standing in front of her was none other than Michael Knight.  
  
"Maybe you would like to go someplace else, more comfortable." he said when he saw she was more shaken up.  
  
She nodded and climbed on her bike, and followed Michael's car.  
  
"Venus, please tell me I'm not imagining things."  
  
"What do you mean?" Venus asked.  
  
"That man was Michael Knight, right?"  
  
"Yes. And we are currently following an 80's TransAm."  
  
"What?" Megan asked trying to get a grip on what Venus was saying.  
  
"Michael's car is a black 80's TransAm." the AI said smoothly.  
  
"Does it, by any chance, have a MBS?" Megan asked, hoping the answer was no. Maybe this night would not get any stranger.  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you I can't scar the inside?" Venus said.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Apparently the car has an MBS or another form of shielding."  
  
Megan sighed in frustration. Michael Knight and Kitt had disappeared about ten years ago. Michael, in fact, was thought to be dead. Jenny, for some strange reason, had recently started to find out all she could about him, although most of it was classified. That was the only reason Megan knew any about him. Megan road and tried to get all of the fact straight in her mind.  
  
*  
"Michael, why did you choose her out of all of TKR to get in contact with?"  
  
"Her history."  
  
"What history?"  
  
"It's just that Kitt. According to the records, she has no past before FLAG."  
  
"And that was a deciding factor, why?" Kitt asked.  
  
Michael glanced into the rear view mirror and watched the motorcycle following them.  
  
"I want to know what happened in her past."  
  
Kitt stopped trying to figure out why Michael wanted her and concentrated on the bike.  
  
Suddenly he felt Venus scan his skin and he smiled.  
  
"What's up, buddy?" Michael asked when he felt Kitt smile.  
  
"Venus was attempting to scan me."  
  
Michael laughed, "What did she find out?"  
  
"I am unscanable."  
  
Michael laughed again and concentrated on driving.  
  
***  
  
Megan watched as the black car pulled into an all night diner and stopped. Michael got out of his car and Megan followed in inside. The two AI's sat in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was challenged to me by my boyfriend. Just to prove him wrong I plan on finishing this. How you can help is very simple, all you need to do is review this, the more reviews the faster it comes out. Also if you don't like one of the TV shows I use skip that chapter, the next will be about a different show.  
  
FYI: MBS- Molecular Bonded Shell  
  
Michael and Kitt were able to sense each other's emotions (ie Kitt's smile) by a neural implant. It belongs to Gryph and is used here with his permission. He is under my fav authors if you want to read any of his stories.  
  
Venus was in an accident in one of the stories before this, you don't need to know about it for this story.  
  
I think that answers any questions, if you have any more feel free to ask me.  
  



	2. Viper

Chapter 2 Viper  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV show Viper, I have no idea who dose.  
  
It prowls the streets in the pursuit of justice.  
It's origins are secret.  
It's technology........ 21st century.  
It's existence.......... officially disavowed.  
But it's presence...... Undeniable.  
The perfect weapon for an imperfect future.  
Viper  
  
"You're Michael Knight, and that's Kitt parked nest to Venus." Megan said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"OK, why did you want me?"  
  
"I told you I have an assignment for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There are reports of a car that changes from a Viper to some type of silver car. We want you to find out all you can about this car."  
  
"Who is 'we'?" Megan asked.  
  
"FLAG."  
  
"Why didn't they ask me themselves?"  
  
"That's a long story. I'll tell you later."  
  
Michael gave Megan all he had on this strange car, then he left. A few moments later Megan left.  
****  
When Venus and Megan entered Metropol, the first thing they noticed was the disorder. Cop cars were chasing a Porsh. Venus pulled into a side alleyway to get out o the way.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a silver car, matching Michael's description appeared. It chased the Posh around a corner, and the two disappeared from Megan's view.  
  
"Let's follow them." Megan said as Venus started up her engine. They raced around a corner, and cut down a side road to avoid the cops.  
  
When they came out of the road they could just see the tail lights of the car.  
  
Megan gave Venus as much gas as possible and the bike began to gain on the two cars. They got close enough to see the silver car shoot the Porsh with a EMP. The Porsh stopped, and two people got out of the sliver can and walked over to the Porsh.  
  
"Venus scan that silver car."  
  
"Already done, I also scanned both of the men."  
  
"OK, what can you tell me?"  
  
"The car had an armored shell."  
  
"MBS?"  
  
"No. The interior is scanable, and I am reading several energy weapons, including a harpoon. I also can detect a holo emitter."  
  
"Where in the world would they get stuff like that?' Megan asked, rhetorically. "Try and keep a track on them, once they leave. Let's stay out of site."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to find out more info before they know about us."  
  
They watched as the two men got the person out of the Porsh and handcuffed him. The cops got there and the two men got in the silver car and left. Venus followed slowly behind them.  
  
After a while the silver car mophed into a red Viper. Megan turned Venus down a side road. She then went to find a hotel where she could go over what Venus' scanners had read.  
  
**  
The next morning they left and tried to find the red Viper again.  
  
Two hours later they found the car by accident. It was morphing and shot around a corner that Venus was coming around. The silver can slammed on it's breaks and Venus drove over the curb and on to the sidewalk. One of the men got out of the sliver car and went to check on Megan.  
  
She leaned against her bike, and watched as a car came around the corner following the silver car. The man that had been walking over saw the car and hit the ground. Someone in the other car started to fire at the silver one, it also fired at the man on the ground. Venus reacted and fired back at the car. It drove away. The man got up and told Megan to follow him.  
  
**  
"So that car is called the Defender?" Megan asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You do know I was sent here to find you?"  
  
"Why?" Frankie asked.  
  
"One of my bosses has a proposition for you."  
  
Cole, Westlake, Frankie, and Allie sat at the table watching Megan. Venus was parked next to a red Viper, AKA the Defender.  
  
"OK, what dose he want?" Cole asked.  
  
"He wants to know if it is possible for a team effort between you and FLAG to produce a car. It would all be backed by FLAG of course."  
  
"So, what do we get out of the deal." Frankie asked.  
  
"You get extra support when ever you need it, both in allies and in tech support."  
  
"Can you give us a while to think about it?" Cole asked.  
  
Megan agreed and left with Venus.  
  
**  
The next morning Westlake and Cole arrived at the hotel Megan was staying at. They meant her at the door to her room.  
  
"We talked, and right now it seems like a good idea."  
  
"OK, I'll give you the number of my boss and you can contact him."  
  
At 12 she left and headed back to Sky One. In a few months construction on Caspin would begin.  
  
Megan and Venus approached, Sky One happy in the thoughts they had accomplished the job. Little did they know, the adventure was only beginning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Check out Caspin in my TKR Character bois. This is no relation to any of my regular story lines.  
  



	3. TKR

Chapter 3 TKR/KR  
  
DISCLAIMER: Just to remind you, Nick and Karr are used with the permission of Gryph.  
  
  


_Knight Rider… a shadowy flight into the dangerous world of a man who does not exist.__ Michael Knight, a young loner on a crusade to champion the cause of the innocent, the helpless, the powerless, in a world of criminals who operate above the law._

  
  


Megan and Venus approached Sky One as the sun set.  
  
"Do you think anyone noticed we where gone?"  
  
"Probably not" Venus said.  
  
They went up the ramp and into Sky One. Megan got off Venus and started to walk to her room.  
  
"Megan, you're needed in the conference room." Venus said, via the comm.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. Dante just told me to tell you. And two black cars pulled in the garage a few moments ago."  
  
"Don't tell me, one of them is an 80's TransAm." Megan said, all she wanted to do was go to her room and take a shower.  
  
"You guessed it." Venous said, sarcastically.  
  
"Tell Kyle I'm in route."  
  
A few moments later, Megan walked into the room. Seated around the table were TKR, Steven, Michael Knight, and someone she had never seen.  
  
"Megan, have a seat." Kyle said.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, even before sitting down.  
  
"We were waiting for you. Now let's begin." Michael said.  
  
Megan noticed all of TKR was in shock, apparently over Michael.  
  
"This is my associate Nickolas MacKenzie. He saw the incident first hand. Nick would you mind telling them?"  
  
Nick looked like that was the last thing he wanted to do. To Megan, he was the type of person that tended to be independent, he'd rather handle this on his own.  
  
"You all know me, so I wouldn't go over that again. The only reason we're here is Karr."  
  
"Hold on! KARR?! I don't know what you're talking about!" Steven shouted.  
  
"Steven, time to switch to decaf buddy." Aries said.  
  
Kyle filled Megan and Steven in on what had happened with the KRO episode and about Karr.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Megan asked Michael.  
  
"What happened, had not yet happened."  
  
"Then why does everyone look so shocked?" Megan asked.  
  
"The last time we saw Nick, he looked half dead." Kyle said. "I'll get you the file so you can look over it."  
  
"Now for the story." Trek said.  
  
Nick sighed, and began to tell what had happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That ends it here until I get back next month. I should have the next few chapters done by then. All Alex Monroe (I know I did not spell that right) haters should read it.   
  
NEXT: Chapter 4 Invisible Man


	4. Iman

Disclaimer: Due to the fact that Karr and Nick still belong to Gryph, I'm still letting everyone know. Iman belongs to ... someone. **Many thanks to Chryss for Bata reading this.****  Thanks to the person who sent me the theme.**

Chapter 4: Invisible Man

_There once was a story about a guy who could turn invisible. I thought it was just a story, until it happened to me.  
Ok so here's how it works there's this stuff called Quicksilver that can bend light some scientists made it into a synthetic gland, and that's where I came in.  
See I was facing life in prison and they were looking for a human experiment. So we made a deal, they put the gland in my brain I walk free, the operation was a success--that's when everything started to go wrong--_

Everyone set back and looked at one another in apparent shock. According to Nick's story, he and Karr had been DC on an 'assignment', when they had been forced to stop by an old Van, apparently from Fish and Game. The van cut them off, Karr tried to go around it, when he noticed the passenger side door open and close. He mentioned it to Nick, who wanted to investigate further. While Nick drove Karr around the van Karr ran scans around the van. He found a cold area in the form of a human, apparently moving after a person. They would have investigated further, but a call came in from Michael and they had to abandon their search.

Now TKR would take over.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Duke asked.

"We need you to find out what the anomaly was." Michael answered. 

"This one's all yours Kyle, I need to at least take a shower before I even think about taking an assignment." 

"Sorry to disappoint you Megan, but we're already on the case." Kyle said.

"Can I at least get a shower before I look over the files?"

"Sure."

"Mind if I join here?" Trek said, a teasing tone to his voice.

"Trek don't be stupid!" Jenny screamed.

Megan stood and began to leave the room, only stopping to look over her shoulder. With Trek's joke TKR was starting to loosen up. Apparently Nick's being alive had shaken them up.

* * *

Megan shook her head, her drying hair flying around her body. All of the investigations Nick had done had turned up nothing. Nick himself was still a mystery, and that was one thing she hated. This whole mystery thing had led her to the desert one day, where she found a secret desert base, and one thing led to another and here she was on a plane heading to DC to investigate an "Invisible Man'. She smiled to herself, got dressed and headed down to the garage.

A few monuments later she entered the garage. Venus and Aries greeted her as soon as she entered. A couple of seconds later Domino also said hi. Megan walked over to Venus and started checking the bike for any signs of the gun fight they had been in. When she saw none she stood up and began to leave to find Steven and brief him when Trek came in. He shot an angry look at Karr and started to walk over to Megan, she stopped by the TransAm.

"Do you think you can give me a hand with something?" Trek asked.

"What?"

"One of the times that car was here, he put a virus on my laptop." Trek said pointing at Karr.

"How?"

"Don't ask."

Megan looked at the black Stealth, then back at Trek who was holding up his lap top.

"Sure, why not?'

Megan walked over to the red Mustang, who opened the door, and she sat down on the passenger seat. Half an hour later she pushed the lap top further back from her knee and looked at Trek, who was sitting on Kat.

"Well?"

"You have a very nice paper wait here."

"What?!" Trek shouted.

"It would appear she was unable to fix it." Plato said.

"But I thought you where good." Trek said in frustration.

"I am, better than you in fact."

He ignored the insult and responded, "Are you sure you tried hard enough?"

"Look Honey, if she worked any harder on it, she would have never left." Domino said.

Megan got out of the Mustang and stretched her legs.

"Now what do you want me to do with it?" Trek asked as the stared at the computer.

"You could try and ask Karr very nicely to remove it." Megan said.

Trek was about to say something when he was cut off by Dante telling them the plane had started to land. They left the garage and headed back to the conference room.

***

Kyle finished going over his notes and looked at the rest of TKR.

"Kyle is this case actually a case?" Erica asked.

"Yes, this is a case." Michael said as he came in. "In 20 minutes all of you need to leave and have your vehicles sweeping the city for the cold trace."

"What about you and Nick?" Duke asked.

"We'll be helping you."

"And you want all of us to have the vehicles scan the city?" Steven asked dote in his voice. Megan knew what he was going to ask next, but Venus cut him off.

"You know this will be like finding a needle in a hay stack. We'll probably pick up every refrigerator on DC."

"Not if you scan in this temperature range."

"It's still going to be nearly impossible." Kat complained.

"How do you know that, that vehicle's scanners weren't malfunctioning?" Attack Beast asked.

"I'll malfunction you." A cold voice came threw the comm, Karr's voice.

"Karr, cool it." Nick said.

"OK, you have 15 minutes to get ready then you leave, we need to find this anomaly ASAP." Michael said by way of dismissal.

***

Ten minutes later Megan walked into the garage and saw she was not the first one there. Michael and Nick where leaning on Kitt's hood. Jenny was talking to Kyle by Dante. Megan walked over to Venus and sat down on the motorcycle's seat. She put her helmet in her lap and watched Nick.

***

When all of the Team had arrived Megan saw Kyle look at Michael who nodded. Kyle then looked at her. She and Kyle walked over to Michael.

"I want both of you to get your teams to split up." Michael told them.

"My team should, the minute they get out of the plane." Kyle said.

"Can Steven and I stay together until we get to the other side of DC? Then we'll go our separate ways?"

"Sure. He is your only team member right now." Michael said.

Everyone went to their vehicles and left.

**

Megan and Steven split up on the far side of DC, like they had planned.

So when Venus ran her scans over a group of people and she picked up the anomaly Megan knew she would have to face this alone. Megan parked the bike and walked over to the group. Venus told her the man in the center was the one with the anomaly around him at one point. The anomaly had disappeared.

Megan made it over just as Karr shot into the parking lot. Nick jumped out of the car and ran over to the group. He then punched a women, knocking her down.

"Nick, what do you think your doing?" The women demanded.

"Alex, just be glad that's all I did."

"Nick what's up?" Megan demanded.

"Stay out of this Megan." Nick said.

The bald man looked at his friends, but did nothing to help the women.

"Nick we are here for a reason." Megan said.

Nick glared at Megan than back at Alex. "What was that cold spot that was over here a second ago?"

"What cold spot?" A man with out of control hair asked.

"Do you want to see our records?" Megan asked.

After about an hour of arguing about whether or not something was there, Megan and Nick finally got the true story. Unlike with the Viper team, the Agency would not be joining their league.

Nick and Karr split, and TKR went back to the plane. Now maybe they would be able to rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FYI: Hobbes = bald man

Darien= man with out of control hair

The story behind what happened here will be wrote BY REVIEWS REQUEST

****

**As I side note, I have one last chapter of this written. That will be posted. However until this receives reviews there will be no new chapters.**

NEXT (if it ever gets reviewed): The Pretender


	5. Pretender

Chapter 5 Pretender

__

There are Pretenders among us. Geniuses with the ability to become anyone they want to be. In 1963 a corporation known as 'The Center' isolated a young Pretender named Jared and exploited his genus for their research.

Then one day their Pretender ran away…

Jared ran down a side road and into a building. He closed the door and watched the sweepers following him. He knew they knew where he was.

"Who are you?" A voice asked him.

He turned and found a teen age girl looking at him.

"Fine him! He has to be in that building."

"I can't explain now." The man told her.

Megan nodded and told him to hide in one of her rooms.

Someone started banging on her door. She opened it so that they would not be able to open it any further that she wanted.

"Did a man come in here?" a women demanded.

"No." Megan told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I should think I would notice if some strange man ran threw my house."

"Would you mind if we searched just to be sure?"

"Yes I would mind." Megan told them. One of the men held up a gun. Megan held up her own. Even if the where able to come in, Venus would take care of them. Megan tended to keep her bike in the living room

Finally they left.

"Venus run a scan keep tracking them, if they return tell me." Megan told her.

The man come out and looked at Venus. Megan turned to him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

* * *

A while later both stories where swapped.

"I think I may be able to help you." Megan said and called Michel. A few moments later the TransAm pulled up to her apartment. Jared got in and Megan followed them.

They arrived at Sky One and Jared got out.

"I'm going to see what Nick can do." Michel said and got Nick.

During this process Trek got Jared to fix his laptop.

"Jared are you ready to go?" Michel asked.

Jared left with Nick.

** ~~ ** ~~ ** ~~~~ **

NEXT: Either Highlander, SciFactor, or Profiler

I have plans on posting a fic called "The Introduction of Homer" on January 15. This fic will only be up until June 10th. If you want to see a preview of what I'm hoping to have published please read this fic. Any and all opinions are welcome.

If you want me to send you an e-mail when I up-date this you can either leave a note in your review including your e-mail address, or e-mail me at: Gargoyle_otaku@yahoo.com

If you also want me to tell you when I update any of my other fic you can e-mail me at the above address. Please include the story you wanted to up-dated on or I'll send you an e-mail every time I post a new chapter/fic. 


End file.
